


Germany and Magic

by llamabunnybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Germany is a saint, Magic, prussia is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a nation means dealing with magic (and brothers who make you deal with it in anycase)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philosophizes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ansrikesieg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145761) by [Philosophizes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes). 



Germany really disliked magic. Contrary to what Feliciano claimed, in his opinion anything that changed flavor or purpose with the full moon could not follow proper rules. Therefore after the nerve wracking festival in Ansrikesieg Ludwig had shoved his wand and cloak back into a closet he never used and steadfastly returned to his ignoring of the magical community. Prussia allowed him to do so for two weeks. And then he had, had enough. Or rather, it seemed the magical population of Germany had, had enough.

“Look I know you don’t like magic but it makes us look bad for you to not do any of it!” Prussia argued that morning.

Ludwig just crossed his arms. “Nien, I am not doing it. This is stupid”

“Ludwig SHE QUESTIONED YOUR NATIONHOOD” and by this point Prussia was annoyed enough that things started levitating. Things including the heavy book of spells he had plopped in front of Ludwig that morning with “start reading”. Now the book floated up and dropped onto Ludwig’s head.

“BRUDER”

“LUDWIG” Prussia mimicked. “get your head out of your ass! If you just learn one branch we should be fine! But unless you want me or one of the other German states to take over the governing of the magical side of Germany you’re gonna have to do it!”

Germany grimaced “I actually wouldn’t mind you taking it over” he muttered

Prussia sighed “I know that” and there was wry amusement in his voice now “But I don’t like splitting up the country you know that”

Germany nodded “Besides you’d probably have them start worshiping you or something”

“Hey! I can’t help being awesome!” His brother said as he went to get coffee grabbing Germany a mug as he did so. “But seriously even Berlin and Hamburg do a little magic and how do you think Austria keeps all his instruments perfectly in tune?”

Germany thought for a second “I guess I always figured Austria was really that good”

Prussia started cackling “keseee no no he is not” sitting back down he grabbed the book off the table where it had fallen. “So you gonna do this?”

Germany sighed “if I must” dejectedly sipping his coffee he added “Is there any less ausgefallen parts of magic?”

Prusssia thought for a second “Well there is potions….its a bit like chemistry and cooking….”

Germany nodded “That then. I’ll learn that.” he thought for a second. “What did you specialize in anyway?”

"Defensive magic" his brother said promptly as he pulled his wand out of thin air and made a shield.

"I might be giving in but i still don’t think we should do magic in the house." grumbled Germany as he put the dishes in the sink. watching his brother out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

"You gotta practice somewhere Lud!" chirped his brother happily the bird on his head had somehow acquired a sword and shield of its own in the few seconds Ludwig had been busy.

"You are ridiculous" Germany finally said trying his hardest not to smile as he watched his older brother and Gilbird posing ‘heroically’

Prussia grinned “Whatever! In any case you learning potions means we are gonna have to find a cauldron and ingredients and I have the best recipe for curing headaches!”

Germany blinked, Prussia seemed awfully excited by this “We could just buy headache medicine” he finally stated

“Or we could make it!” Prussia looked at him and then suddenly thought of something “Do you even know what currency we use now?”

Germany thought for a second taking another sip of his coffee to give himself more time “ingots?” he asked tentatively “The last time I bought anything was in the 1800s….”

Prussia rolled his eyes “We’ve moved on to coins now” and he started cleaning up the kitchen. “Go find your wand kleinen Bruder we have some shopping to do!”

Germany sighed and went to find his wand. It was probably pissed at him again. “Gott i hate magic”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Philosophizes for letting me write a fic set in her world. :)


End file.
